


La respuesta no es la huída

by skymoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Eres mi destino





	La respuesta no es la huída

**Author's Note:**

> Hawai 5.0. no me pertenece para nada. Sigo siendo pobre.

El sonido de las ruedas frenando. El sonido de los motores perdiendo velocidad. 

Y un suspiro.

Unos pasos descendiendo las escaleras hacia el asfalto.

Un hombre esperando al lado de la puerta de embarque.

Un maletero cerrándose.

Una puerta abriéndose.

Un abrigo abotonado hasta el cuello.

Un maullido.

Y un ladrido.

Y unos faros alumbrando un nuevo rumbo.

* * *

  
  
Lou le había tendido el sobre. Con su nombre en el destinatario. Es de Danny, le dijo. Y cuando le preguntó porqué no se lo daba el inspector su respuesta fue escueta.

  * No pudo seguir esperando.

El moreno frunció el ceño mirando confuso lo que el otro le había dado.

  * Leelo, Steve. Cuando acabes te espero en el lanai.

Le vio salir. Una vez solo extrajo las hojas manuscritas. Su rubio compañero nunca había sido fan de las nuevas tecnología. Aún recordaba cuando le enseñó que poniendo el móvil en horizontal el teclado y, por tanto, las letras, se hacían más grandes. Se le escapó una sonrisa cargada de añoranza.

Y comenzó a recorrer lo que el otro había escrito.

* * *

_ “No puedo seguir esperando, Steve. No puedo seguir yendo tras de ti cada vez que te ves inmerso en una nueva locura de misión. Simplemente no puedo. _

_ Mi tiempo en esta isla tenía fecha de caducidad. Y sólo había un motivo que podría hacer que me quedase. _

_ Y sé que es difícil volar cuando le temes a la caída, y soñar cuando no ves la salida. Pero parece mentira que aún sabiendo que eres un hombre lleno de confianza y valor no hayas movido pieza en los 11 años que llevamos esperando a que alguno decidiera apostar por lo que siempre aprendí a creer que era nuestro destino. _

_ Parece que estaba equivocado. Y cada vez que te escapas es una huida para eludir ese futuro. Y, como te digo, yo ya no puedo seguir esperando. _

_ Llegué a Oahu siguiendo a Grace y me voy para seguir acompañándola. Si Grace vuelve a vivir al lado de Jersey es absurdo que sigamos en un lugar al que ya no nos ata nada. Porque lo único que podía hacerme cambiar de idea no ha dado muestra de querer dejar a un lado ese miedo a qué pasaría si nos diéramos la oportunidad de vivir nuestra relación como siempre pensé que deberíamos haberla vivido. _

_ Yo mismo me lo negué mucho tiempo. También tuve mis dudas. Pero tras comprender que no podía cometer de nuevo la locura de intentarlo con Rachel por el miedo a estar sin ti lo tuve claro. Tu eres lo que dabas sentido a mi vida. Tu y mis hijos. Y si tu no te atreves ellos deben ser mi única y exclusiva prioridad. Aún a costa de quedarme solo. Puedo volver a acostumbrarme a sentirme sin nadie que me abrace y me sostenga, Gracie y Charlie al margen, claro. _

_ Me marcho tras mi hija. Y su hermano viene conmigo. Como lo hace su madre. Aunque no vivamos juntos los Williams no tenemos motivo alguno para permanecer allí. _

_ Volvemos a nuestra tierra. Porque como muy bien sabes Jersey es ese sitio que llevo siempre en mi. En mi corazón. Soy lo que soy por haber nacido donde he nacido. Donde está la familia que tanto he echado de menos y que siempre me ha apoyado aún desde los miles de kilómetros que nos separan. _

_ Eriq también se vuelve con nosotros. Ha obtenido el traslado al cuerpo de CSI de Nueva York, así que sí. Ya no formamos parte del día a día de esa isla. Volvemos a nuestro pequeño hogar. _

_ Y es así, Steve, no puedo seguir esperando. Aunque seas tu el que le ha estado dando sentido a mis días, aunque siga creyendo que tu eres mis destino. _

_ Ojalá me puedas perdonar. Que te “abandone” como lo hicieron tus padres, como lo hizo Cat. He intentado estos últimos meses que conocieses a alguien para que pudieras encontrar alguna persona que ocupase tu corazón y pudiese ayudarte a sobrellevar todos los demonios que arrastras. Que bien sabemos tu y yo que no son pocos… Empujarte a los brazos de otras mujeres es uno de los dolores más profundos que he sentido. _

_ Y no puedo, no puedo seguir así, Steve. _

_ Simplemente no puedo. _

_ Pero quiero que lo sepas. Siempre te he querido. Aunque tardase en darme cuenta. Eres mi destino. Mi único y verdadero amor. _

_ A veces creía que sentías lo mismo por mi. Quizá me haya estado engañando, aunque no lo creo. Sin embargo, de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que 11 años es tiempo más que suficiente para que te atrevieses a dar un paso ya fuera hacia delante o hacia atrás. _

_ Es posible que me reproches que no haya dado yo el paso, quizá tengas razón pero siempre me has dicho que soy transparente y sé que cuando me mirabas veías unos ojos convencidos de que podíamos avanzar e intentarlo. Si no me atreví es porque nunca he estado completamente seguro de ti. _

_ Lo dicho, Steve, aunque sea con estas letras. Te lo digo. _

_ Estoy enamorado de ti. Estúpidamente e incomprensiblemente loco por ti. Te amo. _

_ Pero no puedo seguir esperando. _

* * *

Aún le costó recobrarse de la zozobra de aquellas letras. De la sinceridad de un Danny Williams, su alma gemela diciéndole que se iba. Que de hecho ya no estaba respirando el mismo aire que él. 

De un Danny Williams que le decía que le había dejado atrás.

Su Danno, cansado, harto de sus complejos, de sus miedos. 

Siguiendo a la misma niña que le había traído a su vida. Llevándose a los dos pequeños que habían llenado de risas sus días. De luz y brillo su existencia.

Que era él sin ellos. Sin la que consideraba su familia. Nada.

Por cobarde.

Steve McGarrett comandante, Navy SEAL, líder de la más grande fuerza de seguridad del país, el 5.0. Nada sin él.

Nada sin Danno.

Sin la persona que había estado intentando despertar a su dormido corazón. Nada.

Cuando por fin recobró la capacidad de levantarse y salir al encuentro del ex capitán del SWAT este le miró.

  * ¿Y bien? - le preguntó. Enarcó una ceja confuso. - ¿Qué piensas hacer?
  * ¿Sabías que se iba?
  * ¿En serio, Steve?¿Todos los viajes con Grace al continente buscando universidad no te dieron las suficientes pistas? ¿De verdad? Ella le trajo aquí, ella se lo lleva. Y has permitido que suceda. ¿Qué pensabas? - había un fuerte tono de reproche en la voz del hombre de color. - Danny es impetuoso, cabezota, leal hasta la muerte. Te ha seguido en todas y cada una de tus locuras pero tú te empeñabas en los últimos años en alejarse. Le dejaste a un lado cuando murió Joe, porqué, para que no viera tus partes oscuras… - le miró iracundo. - como si él no las conociera. Una llamada de Cat y te vas al otro lado del mundo a luchar contra molinos de viento, un toque de tu madre y lo dejas todo… pero sobretodo a él. - suspiró. - Lo raro es que no se cansase antes… sabías que si Grace se iba y no movías ficha, se iría tras ella llevándose a Charlie con ellos. 

Jamás se había sentido tan abrumado encarando verdades como en ese momento. Había querido asumir que Danny seguiría a su lado siempre aún sin más opciones que siendo el eterno compañero y, sí, mejor amigo del reputado líder de la unidad de élite de Hawai. Se había mentido así mismo.

Y debió verlo venir el día que, por ejemplo, renunciaron al restaurante. Danny estaba desligandose de aquello que le haría seguir atado a él cuando dejasen de ser agentes de la ley. 

Y fue un paso hacia el principio del fin. Y él lo sabía y se lo había estado negando. Porque cómo aceptar que de verdad, el otro era su destino. 

  * El equipo…
  * No te atrevas a poner al 5.0 de excusa, Steve. No sigas por ese camino. Habéis creado, Danny y tu un grupo sólido. Tani y Junior sabrán liderarlo porque son los mejores agentes gracias a vosotros. Adam y Quinn son también excelentes miembros, creen en lo que somos y hacemos. Y yo, seguiré guiando sus pasos y respaldando el tiempo que sea necesario. El 5.0 sobrevivirá sin ti, como el mismo Danny sabía que sobreviviría sin él. - le volvió a mirar. - La tarde antes de irse me lo dijo… contigo está en buenas manos. Y Steve seguirá siendo el mejor líder que la unidad pueda tener. - gruñó. - qué motivo podría tener para creer que siquiera pensases en dejarnos aún habiéndose ido. - le cogió por los hombros. - Repito, McGarrett, ¿qué piensas hacer? 
  * No creo que tenga muchas opciones…
  * Eres idiota. - se volvió iracundo iniciando su camino para dejar la casa. 
  * ¡Lou!
  * Mira, Steve, lo que teníais, lo que aún puedes tener es algo por lo que mucha gente mataría. No creo que esté todo perdido…
  * Pero se ha ido…
  * Has ido al otro lado del mundo por gente que merecía menos la pena que ese rubio gruñón que te robó su corazón y no lo ha soltado ni aún habiéndose alejado 8000 kilómetros de ti… - se giró un momento. - Jamás te hubiese tenido por un cobarde.

El moreno guardó silencio viendo como su querido amigo se marchaba. Finalmente miró a su alrededor. Acarició la cabeza de Eddie que les había seguido para sentarse al lado de él.

* * *

Finalmente entró en la casa, dejó que Mr Pickles se restregarse contra sus piernas mientras buscaba su teléfono móvil. Cuando lo tuvo buscó en su agenda un número.

  * ¿Mary? - preguntó cuando respondieron. Sonrió suavemente. - Te quería preguntar una cosa. ¿Te importaría que pusiera a la venta la casa de papá y mamá?

* * *

El condado de Morris asomó pocos kilómetros más allás de Newark, y en apenas excasos minutos después detuvo su ranger delante de una vivienda unifamilar de paredes blancas y tejado gris. Una pequeña cuesta daba a un garaje y un camino enlosado a la puerta principal que estaba rodeado de un también coqueto jardín.

Unos faroles iluminaban la fachada. Comenzaba a oscurecer y, también, siendo más de mediados de diciembre a nevar.

Se detuvo sintiendo que el vértigo que se adueñaba de él desde que tomó la decisión de no rendirse volvía. Pero tomó aire, depositó el transportín del gato en el suelo. Sujetó con fuerza la correa del labrador. 

Y llamó al timbre.

* * *

  


La puerta se abrió. 

Vio su rostro perder todo color.

Y no pudo evitar que de su corazón hablase lo que venía pensando. Sin dobles sentidos, directo.

_ Lo siento. _

_ Tu también eres mi destino. _

_ No quería que te fueses. _

_ Yo también te quiero. _

* * *

Le miró en silencio para finalmente tirar de él y hacerle entrar ayudando a meter también a los dos peludos que habían recorrido también los mismos pasos que su dueño.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Las manos cálidas de su rubio le sujetaron el rostro. Le hizo agacharse y, aún notando que estaba intentando contener un llanto que no quedaría nada varonil, finalmente, le besó.

Porque aunque en esos momentos el mundo girarse en otra dirección, ambos eran lo que daban sentido a sus vidas. 

No estaba nada mal reconocerlo por fin.

11 años para unirse sus vidas… 

Aquí, ahora y, para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato surge mientras espero que aparezca la inspiración para seguir Dangerous Girl. Y surge de la canción de Maldita Nerea "La respuesta no es la huída", os sugiero que la escuchéis... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwPZ9y1-PAQ


End file.
